<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TALK you losers ; txt chatroomfic by Nuyyie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336215">TALK you losers ; txt chatroomfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuyyie/pseuds/Nuyyie'>Nuyyie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuyyie/pseuds/Nuyyie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>that_colourful_man_at_dance_practice:<br/>is an ice cream picture okay</p><p>- 20:51pm</p><p>fakemaknae:<br/>why.<br/>why ice cream.</p><p>- 20:53pm</p><p>i_cant_believe_no_one_knows_watermelon:<br/>who the hell would care about ice creams,  kai. </p><p>- 20:53pm</p><p>sexually_attracted_to_bread:<br/>yeah,  no one cares about food.</p><p>- 20:54pm</p><p>the-fitness-gram-pacer-test:<br/>am i the only one who knows how to use this ( - ) instead of those annoying underscores?</p><p>-20:54pm</p><p>that_colourful_man_at_dance_practice:<br/>i dont care anymore.<br/>I'll post that ice cream picture. </p><p>- 01:00am</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "TALK you losers"  ; day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>TommorowByTogether</p>
</div><p><br/><b>Choi-yeonjun: </b><br/>Hey.</p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/>😊👐👐<br/>Helooooo</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Hey<br/>I heard that we have three Chois around<br/>So i changed my username<br/>A little bit<br/>Haha</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>Yeah hehe<br/>I changed my name tio<br/>*<em>too</em><br/>Swry typos<br/>**<em>sorry</em><br/>Im syh<br/>***<em>shy</em></p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Who else hasnt checked in?</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>Umm<br/>Kang Taehyun ...<br/>I think</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Ooh<br/>Haha.  Ok then 👍👍</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Ttyl<br/>Meet at studio<br/>Bye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "TALK you losers" ; day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they're warming up to each other,  aww. <br/>Thank you King Taehyun for breaking the ice 😔😔😔</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>TommorowByTogether</p>
</div><p><br/><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>Hey<br/>Im sorry i didnt check in last night. <br/>I was practicing vocals</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Its fine<br/>You have an english name too?  Neat<br/>I have one, im Daniel</p><p><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>Hi daniel.</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Its just an english name<br/>*<em>rolling eyes.gif</em><br/>I can make one for myself too<br/>Im bob</p><p><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>What an ugly english name<br/>Did your parents hated you <em>that</em> much?</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Wh</p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/>Oh my god<br/>Burn<br/>*<em>"OOOHHH" voice note</em></p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>No idiot<br/>I said i can make one for myself<br/>It wasnt <em>given</em> by my parents 🤡🤡🤡</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>Why did you give yourself such an ugly name? <br/>Do you hate yourself,  beomgyu ah??  <br/>😥😥</p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/>OOOHHHH<br/>Another roast lmfao</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>I didnt think that our group would be THIS fire<br/>Holy shit. Awesome. <br/>Oops,  i accidentally cursed<br/>Sorry guys</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>How could you do this to me,  leader...?</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>Huh what? <br/>OH MY <em>GOSH</em><br/>NOOOOOO<br/><em>NO</em>. THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT <br/>HHH. NO<br/>OMG<br/>NO!! <br/>i <em>just</em> wanted to ask!!! <br/>I was genuinely worried djsjjcsk<br/>DONT TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY @choi? Beomgyu! PLEASE<br/>IM SORRY HDIDJCIDJCKDJ<br/>AAAAAA</p><p><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>He's probably crying somewhere rn</p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/>Weak.</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>NOOOO. <br/>IM SORRY JDISJDJ AAAA<br/>BEOMGYUUU</p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/><em>Weak</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "TALK you losers" ; day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone bullies beomgyu.<br/>Probably bcz they're jEAloUs🤪🤡 or sumth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>TommorowByTogether</p>
</div><p><br/><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>Stop making that dance mistake @Choi-yeonjun<br/>You're giving me anxieties.</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Oh sorry<br/>I'll do better next time<br/>😚🥰</p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/>I heard that these emojis '😚🥰' are usually used in secret murder messages</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Really?</p><p><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>Are u going to murder me tonight hyung<br/>Please dont<br/>Im too young and handsome<br/>Death will just return me back</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>I wasnt going to<br/>But now i do<br/>🔪</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>I'll happily watch</p><p><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>@Choi?beomgyu! Please dont<br/>You scare me more than yeonjun hyung at night holding a knife and pointing it at me</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Yeah<br/>Watching someone getting killed voluntarily like that is creepy .</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Why<br/>Why are you all ganging up on me suddenly<br/>And why is Taehyun's example so vividly specific</p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/>Stop being creepy beomgyu hyung<br/>Who uses '<em>vividly</em>' in this time and era 😬</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Huh<br/>?????<br/>What<br/>Why<br/>Huh??</p><p><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>Weirdo</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>^ what he said</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Fine<br/>I'll beat you all up at dance practice after this.<br/>Watch out you bastards 😚🥰</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Oh my goodness,,,<br/>He used that secret murder message emojis thing<br/>He wants to murder us guys,,,,</p><p><b>Kang0Terry:</b><br/>Wasnt it obvious?</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>I wasnt going to comment on this<br/>But youre a dumbass yeonjun hyung</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun:</b><br/>Well<br/>At least im good-looking </p><p><b>HueningNabil1:</b><br/>^🤡🤡🤡🤡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "TALK u losers" ; day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taehyun exposes Yeonjun's preferences 💀🤡<br/>Beomgyu finds this the best timing to bully Hueningkai back 👩🦲</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>(Choi?beomgyu!)</em> Changed the group name to <b>(bullies-ByTogether)</b></p><p><b>Kang0Terry</b>:<br/>Why are you so butthurt</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu</b>!:<br/>Butthurt????<br/><em>BUTTHURT</em>?????????<br/>You guys messed with my head, <br/>u bullies 💔</p><p><b>HueningNabil1</b>:<br/>?<br/>They were stating true facts though??</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun</b>:<br/>Dont act as if you weren't a part of it,  kai.</p><p><b>HueningNabil1</b>:<br/>🤷‍♀<br/>Not my fault humans usually follow the norms</p><p><b>Kang0Terry</b>:<br/>Wait</p><p><em>(Kang0Terry)</em> changed their username to <em>(can-we-change-our-username-here)</em></p><p><em>(can-we-change-our-username-here</em>) changed their username to <em>(oh-we-can!)</em></p><p><em>(oh-we-can!</em>) changed their username to (<em>hi-im-beomgyu-hahaha</em>)</p><p><em>(</em><em>hi-im-beomgyu-hahaha</em><em>)</em> changed their username to <em>(jock-taehyun)</em></p><p><b>jock-taehyun</b>:<br/>Hey nerd<br/>What u up to today<br/><em>Ew</em> u look like you just studied, ugh 🤢🤢<br/>*screenshots of Beomgyu's recent posts<br/>Gross</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu</b>!:<br/>Oh my god</p><p><b>Choi-yeonjun</b>:<br/>Holy shit<br/>I wanna try too</p><p><em>(Choi-yeonjun)</em> changed their username to <em>(handsome_bully_choiyeonjun)</em></p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu</b>!:<br/>I can already see where this is going</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>@<em>Choi?beomgyu</em>! U loser<br/>Whats in ur bag?<br/>Makeups??<br/>HAHAHAHA<br/>'<em>pushes you back until u hit a locker'</em></p><p><b>jock-taehyun</b>:<br/>Why did you turn this into some kind of roleplay @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em></p><p><em>(HueningNabil1)</em> changed their username to <em>(the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie)</em></p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>uwu<br/>I'll lock u up in a locker<br/>And I'll berrate u from the outside<br/>I'll hurt u really good too,  you'll like me most<br/>uwuuu💕💕</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>@<em>jock-taehyun</em> dont look at me<br/>HK made it kinky</p><p><b>SoobinChoi</b>:<br/>😳 @<em>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</em></p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>What's a 'kinky'<br/>And what's a 'roleplay'</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/><em>Kinky</em> is a term for cute,  lovey dovey stuff<br/><em>Roleplay</em> is for innocent and pure scenes where nothing is weird and wrong</p><p><b>jock-taehyun</b>:<br/>@<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em> lol<br/>And im a helicopter</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>@<em>jock-taehyun</em> yes, yes you are Taehyun</p><p><b>jock-taehyun</b>:<br/>Thank you for accepting for who i am, hyung<br/>I love you,  <em>saranghae</em> 😔💕</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>I searched those words up on google<br/>Why is there so many porn sites appearing</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>Probably bcs you're a creep and u watch those kind of stuffs all the time?<br/><em>Duh</em> 🥴</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Wow<br/>Amazing<br/>Such a deep understanding of theories and logics @<em>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</em><br/>*scoffing.gif</p><p><b>jock-taehyun</b>:<br/>Me,  Soobin hyung and yeonjun hyung share the same computer<br/>I once saw a gay porn site in the computer's search history</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>Stop giving out false information  @<em>jock-taehyun</em><br/>Im sitting across Soobinie rn and he's suddenly glancing at me weird</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Much better than Huening<br/>He borrowed my room once<br/>And when i wanted to enter it i heard animal groans<br/><em>Specifically</em> penguins.  Lots and <em>LOTS</em> of penguin noises.</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>FALSE<br/>THAT IS NOT TRUE</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>Oh man, you watch gay stuff too?? @<em>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</em><br/>High-five!</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>@<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em> NO<br/>I AM NOT LIKE YOU<br/>YOU PERVERT</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>Its okay,  Hueningie<br/>I dont care if you watch animal gay porn<br/>I'll accept you for who you are just like Taehyun<br/>😔🥰</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>NO<br/>HOW DID WE GET INTO THIS TOPIC<br/>IM NOT EVEN AT MY LEGAL AGE YET<br/>AAAA</p><p><b>SoobinChoi</b>:<br/>Why are you all like this</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>You're much more terrible though soobin hyung</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>^<em>Shh</em> 🤫🤫🤫</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!</b>:<br/>👀👀👀👀👀👀</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "TALK u losers" ; day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First half is based on my real-life experience<br/>The other half is literally just Yeonbin throwing hands at each other.<br/>More on Soobin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>bullies-ByTogether</p>
</div><p><br/>
<b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
So<br/>
I recently checked out a social app thing<br/>
Its called <em>walkie talkie</em><br/>
The one we see all the time in tiktok<br/>
Yeah</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
Oh my god<br/>
Im using it too<br/>
Just downloaded it, i used it and Umm...<br/>
How did your experience go?</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
😌<br/>
<em>Sigh</em></p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
Doesnt sound like it went well</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
I got called a fat ugly bitch by some guy right when i went in<br/>
It was... Quite an experience...</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
Same<br/>
I told them im korean<br/>
Then one of them went "north korea has a communication line?? "</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
What?<br/>
Why did they immediately assume that you're north korean</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
Idk @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em><br/>
I tried explaining that im from the south and that it was rude to say that<br/>
But she went "wait <em>whatttt</em>? But isnt south <em>like</em>, idol land or something? They dont <em>cOmmUnICaTe</em>. They be <em>busy</em> doin all their <em>surgeries</em> " 🙄</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
Sounds like an insecure person to me</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Soobin lowkey be throwing shade on her though lmfao</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
Me and beomgyu are actually using the app atm<br/>
Someone just said i sounded like a girl<br/>
Do i???</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
Tell them they sound like a normal rude person<br/>
Except if the rude person was in a hurricane and was experiencing a mid-life crisis while struggling with puberty</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
I'll translate that for you @<em>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</em>,<br/>
Basically<br/>
Just tell them that their voice sounds unlike human and is <em>horrible</em><br/>
Also put in that puberty bit<br/>
That one is pretty funny ngl</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
Guys...<br/>
<em>Im</em> in my puberty...<br/>
Do i really sound <em>that</em> awful? 😢😩</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
...</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
...<br/>
Uh,,<br/>
<em>Anyways</em>,<br/>
Who drew that moon looking thing on bighit's walls today</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
DONT TRY TO CHANGE THE TOPIC</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
Which dumb liars told you this @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
BangPD nim</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
Oh-<br/>
dont you <em>dare</em>, Choi Yeonjun<br/>
I'll murder you in your sleep if you do</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Already did<br/>
:)</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
What?</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
I cant believe i cant comprehend the meanings behind these two idiots, @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em> @<em>Choi?beomgyu</em>! texts.</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Oh <em>nothing</em>,,,<br/>
I just screenshot Beomgyunnie's message "<em>which dumb liars told you this</em>" and sent them to BangPD nim</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
Holy <em>fuck</em><br/>
Thats a nasty move @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
I know 😉</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
You made hueningie <em>curse</em><br/>
What have you done, you <em>absolute</em> MONSTER @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
He's not a <em>five year old</em>, Soobin ah<br/>
He can swear all he wants outside the cameras</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
@<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em> youre just saying that because you want a friend to swear with</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Close your big mouth, Tae</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
I will not stand any sort of suppression even if its from you, yeonjun hyung<br/>
I will continue to <em>thrive</em> without having forced filters pressured <em>against</em> me by my jealous <em>haters</em><br/>
-And my mouth has been big since birth. What do you want me to do? Get a sudden <em>birth</em> defect?</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
Yes <em>kingggg</em><br/>
Slay them haters<br/>
👑👑<br/>
@<em>jock-taehyun</em></p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
Im a fan of you now @<em>jock-taehyun</em></p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
Hyung, come and meet me face2face<br/>
Lets do a one-on-one fight<br/>
<em>Right</em> now<br/>
Im in the dance studio where are u😠😠😠</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
SOOBIN<br/>
<em>CALM</em> <em>DOWN</em><br/>
I JUST MADE HUENINGIE SWEAR ONCE</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
I for one will NEVER stand a huening hater<br/>
Come at me u pathetic <em>shorty</em><br/>
I'll show you what these 185cm legs can actually do</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
👁👁<br/>
<em>WHERE</em><br/>
WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU SEE ME HATING ON HUENINGIE<br/>
I RECHECKED MY MESSAGE AND I <em>CLEARLY</em> REMEMBER ME JUST EXPLAINING ABOUT SOMETHING TO Y'ALL<br/>
ALSO STOP BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR LONG LEGS, MY LEGS ARE LONGER</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
@<em>SoobinChoi</em> 185cm legs 💀💀💀💀</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
Did you not learn maths @<em>SoobinChoi</em></p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
If I'd known there'd be a fight against my hyungs today i wouldnt have gone out for ice creams<br/>
Damn<br/>
What a missed opportunity<br/>
:"((</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
If i ss this and posted this in twitter, i know all the Yeonbin shippers are gonna coo at you two</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
WHY WOULD PEOPLE COO AT TWO GROWN ASS MEN <em>FIGHTING</em></p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
Better than finding it ugly<br/>
Lol<br/>
🥴<br/>
@<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Are you trying to find faults with me @<em>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</em></p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
Try me @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
...👀<br/>
That sounded a <em>little</em> wrong huening ah</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>
Oh my god<br/>
<em>no</em><br/>
SOOBIN HYUNG HELP</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Holy shit, i can hear Soobin banging our dorm's doors from my bedroom</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
Yeonjun Hyung sounds like he's about to crap himself from fear</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
Come out yeonjun hyung<br/>
Or I'll fist your door open</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
Cant you tell him that in pm, soobin hyung</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
I dont think <em>fisting</em> is the right word to use hyung</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
@<em>Choi?beomgyu</em>! I tried private messaging him<br/>
But that 21-year-old brat <em>blocked</em> my number</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Yah<br/>
Show some <em>respect</em><br/>
Im your hyung</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
Then why dont you open your door so i can</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
The sass is real @<em>SoobinChoi</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Ok<br/>
<em>Fine</em><br/>
I'll open my door, stop knocking on it as if you're about to demolish my entire room<br/>
But dont you <em>dare</em> lay a finger on me</p><p><b>SoobinChoi:</b><br/>
Okay</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>
Okay<br/>
There<br/>
Its unlocked</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>
I can hear a lot of rumbling from downstairs. What are you two doing, Taehyung sunbaenim just passed by and his eyes looked everywhere<br/>
Ah<br/>
He asked me if i could feel the earthquake too<br/>
Hmm, he looks petrified</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>
I too, will look petrified if the entire building suddenly <em>rumbled</em>, Kang taehyun.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. TALK you losers ; day six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>bullies-ByTogether</p>
</div><p><br/><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>Sometimes,<br/>I like to think about how stupid some people are.</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Same,  me too, always<br/>@<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>Why in the world did you tag me in that sentence,  beomgyu</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>Yeaaahh spill the tea Beomgyu hyung<br/>😩😩😩<br/>We really needed that exposal</p><p><b>SoobinChoi</b>:<br/>Why are you all still awake<br/>Its 12pm</p><p><b>jock-taehyun</b>:<br/>Sleep is for the weak<br/>Are you weak Choi Soobin?<br/>Are you? <br/><em>Hmm? </em><br/><em>Tell me</em></p><p><b>SoobinChoi</b>:<br/>Considering that i have already stated that breathing itself is exhausting and should be considered a weighty exercise<br/>Then yes. <br/>Yes,  <em>Kang</em>, i am <em>weak</em>. <br/>But at least my height is actively getting taller</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>👀👀👀<br/>Honestly though,  i personally find that offensive,  hyung<br/>Height shaming is not in any way,  shape or form,  cool.</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:</b><br/>That sounded awfully mean Soobin hyung</p><p><b>SoobinChoi</b>:<br/><em>Idc</em><br/>Its the middle of the f**king night,  im gonna be as mean as i want<br/>You losers</p><p><em>(SoobinChoi)</em>  changed their username to (<em>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</em>)</p><p><b>jock-taehyun</b>:<br/>This is unacceptable.<br/>Your name itself is offensive to me<br/>Oh,  and also to Beomgyu</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Im pretty sure that im at least 2cm taller than you Kang Taehyun</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>No you're not<br/>Stop lying to yourself and look at the mirror</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard:</b><br/>Hey<br/>Im supposed to be the mean one here<br/>&gt;:(</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>Lol<br/>With that kind of emoji ur using,  you'd be seen as a giant nerd instead<br/>Also, you're  only kneeing on Taehyun's <em>height</em><br/>I dont think you should act high and mighty just yet, Soobin</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>Oh oof @<em>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</em><br/>Well<br/>goodbye Choi Soobin's self esteem <br/>🖐😌🖐</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</b>:<br/>I'll physically remind you of the <em>horror</em> I've done to you yesterday if you dont stop Yeonjun</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>WHAT<br/><em>WHY</em>? <br/>Hueningkai is playing the supporting role for me! You saw his message right!??<br/>You should beat <em>him</em> up too!!</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>HAHAHAHA<br/>Its funny how you think you'd be able to make Soobin hyung see the faults in me Yeonjun hyung</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</b>:<br/>Thats it,  im having none of this,  Choi Yeonjun. <br/>Meet me in the studio <em>right now</em><br/>Im going to beat you up again,  and this time its for trying to frame our baby,  Hueningie<br/>&gt;&gt;:(((</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>See</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>My god,  you can actually run away with murder from him @<em>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</em><br/>Actually, now that i think about it, <br/>Let's plan out a murder for Taehyun. Im getting tired of him looking at me in disgust after he saw me accidentally,  <em>ACCIDENTALLY</em>,  pouring the milk first before the cereal this morning.</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/><em>Ew</em><br/>Why did you pour milk first anyway<br/>I'd murder you instead,  man</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>I said ACCIDENTALLY</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/><em>Blergh</em> 🤢🤢🤢<br/>Fuck bro, why did you tell us this ew urgh</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard:</b><br/>Yeah,  uhhg<br/>Seeing this makes me want to beat <em>you</em> up instead of Yeonjun</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>Okay,  then it's settled<br/>We'll murder Beomgyu hyung together tonight</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:</b><br/>Im in</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</b>:<br/>Okayyy</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>Sure 🤗🤗🤗💕💕<br/>Count me in~~</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>I hate all of you with a burning passion</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>The only thing burning here is your body once you're <em>dead</em></p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/>Hey Kang<br/>You have absolutely zero conscience <br/>You know that <br/>Right</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>In fact i dont,  Choi</p><p><b>Choi?beomgyu!:</b><br/><em>Thats it</em><br/>I've had enough of your sass this week,  Taehyun <br/>Are you really my friend? <br/>I...<br/>Im not gonna talk to you until you <em>apologize</em>,  Tae<br/>This was a little funny when it first started<br/>But now its starting to hurt me for real<br/>...<br/>Goodbye.</p><p>(Choi?<em>beomgyu</em>!) has left the chat.</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>Oh<br/>My<br/><em>God</em></p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>Wow<br/>Uh...<br/>That turned out <em>well</em>....???</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</b>:<br/>Taehyun,  we need to talk.</p><p><b>jock-taehyun:</b><br/>...</p><p><em>(jock-taehyun)</em> has left the chat.</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</b>:<br/>Sigh</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>What's gonna happen now? <br/>I feel really bad,  i was just joking..(｡•́︿•̀｡)<br/>I didnt know that Beomgyu hyung would take it personally like that</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>Me neither...<br/>I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Lets just give him some space for now</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</b>:<br/>I'll confront Taehyun<br/>Our debut showcase in LA is just around the corner,  we still need to focus on practicing our vocals together too<br/>I love them both but eversince day one of our debut,  they've been a little too harsh to each other...</p><p><b>handsome_bully_choiyeonjun</b>:<br/>Yeah,  thats a problem... <br/>Hmm<br/>Well,  lets continue this talk tomorrow, we need to sleep.</p><p><b>the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie</b>:<br/>I agree with Yeonjun,<br/>Lets just sleep and handle all of this with a calmer mind tomorrow. <br/>Goodnight y'all ╰(*´︶'*)╯</p><p><b>tall_185cm_evil_bastard</b>:<br/>Ok then<br/>Goodnight...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>